


Baby, just say yes.

by Fangirlingmanaged



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is adorable, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Fluff, Homecoming Dance, Light Angst, M/M, Needy Dean, Some angst, dean is a good boyfriend, dean is not good with surprises, homecoming proposal, mentions of past bullying, nerdy cas, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's boyfriend has been disappearing from him for the last two weeks, and he fears Castiel is actively trying to avoid him. His self-worth issues rear their ugly heads, and Dean is left to deal with his conflicting emotions. So much so that he doesn't realize who Cas is going with.<br/>This has nothing to do with the fact that both Balthazar and Alfie are part of the Powderpuff Cheerleaders. Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, just say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching flash mob videos on youtube and the powderpuff cheerleaders from some high school popped up. THIS popped up in MY head because i am Destiel trash.  
> I don't know when the Powderpuff thing happens so whatever.

Cas has been disappearing for the last week, and Dean is beginning to worry that he did something wrong in the past few days. Since they’d gotten together at the beginning of last year, they had spent almost all of their time at school together. From homeroom, which had shared then and shared now due to some lucky twist of faith, to some of their classes during the day, to lunch, to the drive back home and the morning after on their way to school. Dean loved every moment that he got to share with his boyfriend, especially now that his father had finally accepted them with some coercion from his mother and the biggest puppy eyes his little brother Sam could muster. He loved that he got to hold Cas’s had, that he got to walk him down the hall with his arm around his shoulder and helped him into a room or up the stairs with a hand on the smaller boy’s lower back. He loved seeing Cas after PE, all sweaty and tanned even in the winter with just the bare hint of abdominal muscles forming a lousy four-pack. In essence, Dean loved spending every minute he could with his boyfriend.

Now, though, he’s been denied of that much more than he had in over a year. It was doubly upsetting because Homecoming was coming up, and Dean had been gearing up to asking his boyfriend to it again as a sort of dance date and anniversary present both since that’s how they’d gotten together. Now that it feels that Cas is avoiding him he doesn’t know if he can get the courage to do so. He spends the last few minutes of history not concentrating on it, not even the fact that they’re studying the leading causes to the Great War can get him to pay attention, but rather thinking about what he can do about Cas. He’ll wait for him, he decides, and see if he wants to take a ride home with _him_ rather than stay behind with Balthazar and Alfie. It’s not that the other two boys are bad, even though Balthazar can be obnoxious, but the fact that he doesn’t appreciate them taking all his boyfriend’s time. He sighs again as the bell rings and he grabs his notebook, receives a thump on the back from Hendrickson as they part ways in the hall, and heads to his locker. He’s barely closing it when he feels him coming; he doesn’t even have to see Cas in order to know he’s nearby, he never has.

Cas, the nerdy dude with his button ups, pristine expensive jeans and Chucks, looks like he owns the place as he strolls down the hall. He hunches on himself a little, a reminder of how it used to be for him at the beginning of high school, but he doesn’t shy away from everyone anymore. His tousled hair isn’t being pulled, his blocky a-la Buddy Holly glasses are not being pushed up his nose, and he even says hello to a few people as he walks towards Dean. He’s already smiling like an idiot before Cas even reaches him, but he can’t help it at all. He’s very glad to see Cas’s smile back as he rubs the back of his neck, and a flush crawls up towards his cheeks.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas tells him when he finally reaches him and Dean wraps his arms around his waist. Dean leans back against his locker and grins down at Cas; for now it feels like everything is as it should be.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean greets back softly. He sees Cas’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he blushes; for some reason Cas loves the pet names Dean uses for him though he hates it when he calls him sweetie. They’re wrapped in their own bubbly of contented affection as Dean leans down and kisses him chastely, because they’re at school, though he’s being known to forget and has even slammed Cas against a locker once in his enthusiasm. Today, though, today he just pulls him close and kisses him softly, losing himself in their moment.

“Aw, would you look at the two love birds,” until that happens and Balthazar interrupts them in the middle of what could be a good moment. Cas pulls back with a small chuckle/groan thing that he does when he’s amused but annoyed, and Dean has to grit his teeth. Two weeks of this shit already, and his patience is already weaning. He raises his head, ready to rant and rip into the smug bastard, but Cas is already pulling away. Dean makes an angry noise in his throat, but before anyone can say anything Alfie’s running down the hall and grabbing both Cas and Balthazar.

“Sorry, Dean, gotta take him,” Alfie calls back as he pulls his boyfriend and Balthazar alone.

For the first time in two weeks, though, Dean refuses to let them do this. He’s fed up, he hasn’t spent _any_ time with Cas at all, and he’s stressed. He just needs today with his boyfriend to resettle himself, that’s it, but it looks like he can’t even get that much. He grabs Cas’s hand and pulls him back, breaking Alfie’s momentum, and getting a raised eyebrow from Balthazar.

“Dee, please, I really need to go,” Cas begs him. He makes the biggest puppy eyes, and Dean figures he learned them from sam. It’s unfair that he uses them, but Dean is too on edge to heed them.

“Cas, come on, just spend one day with me. Just today, babe, please,” he’s begging and he’s not afraid of it. He doesn’t need to hide from Cas, even if Balthazar and Alfie are around. He sees Cas look at his friends, then back at him, and bite his lip. Dean’s heart soars in his chest, expecting a yes from Cas, but then he’s twisting his wrist and Alfie is pulling, and he’s gone. Fingers brushing Dean’s as he pulls away. And Dean is so fed up with this shit. “Castiel!” he calls back and Cas stops before reaching the corner, he turns back to look at Dean wide eyed, and he doesn’t know what he sees on his face because he takes a hesitant step in his direction. Alfie and Balthazar’s voices come from around the corner, and Cas turns, and suddenly that’s too much for him. Dean punches his locker, the sound ringing loudly in the empty hallway, and he walks away.

“Dean!” Cas calls, but it’s too late. Dean is fucking done with being ditched. He’s done with being traded. He shakes his head as he pushes the doors open harshly, a “Dea—“being cut off as they slam shut, and he’s running to the impala. The doors open, he can hear them slamming against the concrete walls as he slams his door shut and peels out of the parking lot. In his rearview mirror he catches a last glance of Cas, all wide eyed and panting with a hand outstretched, and then they’re as far away from each other as they can get.

_5 missed calls from Angel._

_10 new text messages from Angel._

_Dean it’s not what you think._

_Dean answer the phone._

_Dean, please, let me explain._

_Dee, baby, please._

_I need to tell you what I’m doing._

_Dee, it’s a surprise._

_I want to spend time with you too._

_I miss you too baby please._

_Dean, I can’t go to sleep if you don’t answer._

_Dee, I’ll be waiting outside of school tomorrow. We need to talk, baby, please._

_***_

Dean gets to school twenty minutes late, purposely, the next day. He’d dropped Sam off at the corner, getting an earful from his baby brother about ditching and a bitchface the size of Kansas itself, and then speeds to McDonald’s for some comfort food. After he’s done with his hashbrown, he makes his way back to school because he can’t fuck up his record or his dad might kill him. He chuckles darkly at himself as he thinks his dad might take away his Cas time, though now he doesn’t have any at all.

He goes to first period late, avoids Cas’s eye contact, and then thankfully has to stay after class to speak to the teacher. After Zachariah has chewed him for being late, he hesitantly steps forward half afraid and half hopeful that Cas might be there. He’s not, and Dean wants to both cheer and cry. He skips second period all together, hides in the weight room during lunch because that’s the last place Cas would look for him, and then goes to the rest of his classes. He avoids his locker at the end of the day, waits for Sam at the corner, and then shuts off his phone when he gets home and stuffs it under his pillow.

He feels numb the rest of the week. He doesn’t look at his phone once, avoids Cas at all costs in school, and by the end of Thursday he’s had 4 people and two teachers ask him if he’s on drugs or needs to talk or something. He realizes he _does_ , need to talk that is, but the only person he wants to talk to right now is the only person he _can’t_ talk to so he does the next best thing. He goes to practice, because he’s been avoiding it for the past couple of days, gets yelled at by coach Crowley, and then pretends not to notice the figure in the sweater vest sitting in the bleachers in the middle of two blond kids. Dean gets completely fucked over during practice; it seems as though his teammates don’t appreciate his absences, and by the end of the day he’s completely sore. Alastair tackles him hard from the back, earning him a sharp whistle from the coach and a glare from everyone else, and Dean just lays there face down. He can hear Cas calling him, but his muscles are killing him and he can’t get up because if he does douchebag Alastair will see the tears in his eyes that have nothing to do with his pussy tackle, so he just lays there with his eyes and jaw clenched shut as his hands rip at the grass.

“Take your time, brother,” Benny tells him as he pats him on the back and crouches next to him. Benny is the only one that’s noticed what’s been happening the last two weeks; he’s the one that has made Dean company in the weight room. Dean’s grateful for his support as he exhales loudly one last time, blowing air like a bull, and gets up to his feet. He steadfastly avoids Cas’s concerned looks from the bleachers, and returns to his team. When practice is over, Cas is gone and Dean can’t even muster the energy to be upset. He just drags himself into the locker room with Benny’s steady hand on his shoulder.

“You’re gonna be all right, brother,” Benny tells him as they part ways in the parking lot and all Dean can do is nod.

 

                                                                                      ***

Dean’s sitting on his ass on a hard wood floor with the rest of his team huddled close the next day. They’re at the homecoming pep rally, which he has been forced to attend, and is feeling pretty fucking claustrophobic. He’d be lucky enough to get the rally with the most people stuffed in the tiny gym; they’re all packed like sardines, with no spaces and humid from the damn heat. It’s worse for them, Dean realizes, as they’re wearing layer upon layers, adding to that their fucking Jerseys. He refuses to turn around, to try to get a glimpse of the boy with the matching jersey, but this one in black instead of red. He’d given Cas his spare jersey since last year, and it’d kill him if the other boy isn’t wearing it now.

They announce that the next event up is the powderpuff boys going up, and Dean can’t even muster the energy to feel amused. He’s always liked this bit, because he got to see Gabriel up there the last couple of years, and then Balthazar and Alfie the year before, and it’s admittedly funny. Dean doesn’t have the space of mind to be amused now, though, with his damn relationship as it is. He’s planning on dozing off for a bit, ignoring the loud bass of All I Do Is Win, when he feels a jab on his side.

“You’re gonna want to open your eyes, brother,” Benny tells him and jabs him again.

Dean opens his eyes to glare at Benny and tell him he doesn’t give a fuck about what’s going up in the court when he sees him. In the center of a line of 9 boys, right smack in front of him, is Castiel. _His Cas_ , wearing some girl’s tight cheerleader uniform and blushing madly. He’s swinging his hips, to the rhythm of Single Ladies now, and glancing every so often at Dean. He hears Benny laughing at him, but he doesn’t care. Cas looks _smoking_ in that uniform, and he might have borrowed the booty shorts from the girl too because Dean can only see miles and miles of legs, and he can’t look away. He’s so engrossed in Cas, and how adorably sexy he looks (and how is that even possible? Cas defies all logic) that he doesn’t notice Balthazar and Alfie running over to grab his arms. He does, however, feel himself getting up by the assistance of Benny’s hand on his back and then he’s there. Right in the middle of it all, with a madly blushing Castiel lip singing, of all things, Taylor Swift’s _Love Story_. And then the boys are pulling a handmade banner behind Cas, and Dean catches his name and Homecoming scrawled on it, and then Cas is on one knee pulling the flower he’d had tucked behind his ear this whole time, and looks up at Dean with those crazy baby blues. The music goes down, he can hear cheering form his classmates, but all that matters is this. Right now. With Cas offering that damn flower that Dean doesn’t even know the name of, and looking so unsure because he doesn’t know how Dean will react, and Dean can’t even talk. So he does the next big thing, he nods madly, and pulls Castiel up against him to plant a good ol’ kiss on his lips.

All in all, Dean thinks as Cas’s arms wrap around his neck and his fingers twine into his head, being ignored isn’t all bad. He does, however, have to pay Jo twenty bucks to keep her uniform for the rest of the year, and for however long Cas wants to wear it for him. As he said before, it wasn’t all bad.


End file.
